1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drive circuit.
2. Related Art
A print apparatus for discharging droplets of ink from nozzles of a print head by driving piezoelectric elements corresponding to each of the nozzles has been conventionally proposed. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-006424 discloses a print apparatus in which a plurality of switches (transmission gates) corresponding at a one-to-one ratio to a plurality of piezoelectric elements are arranged, and shared control signals are selected for every piezoelectric element by each of the switches and supplied to each of the piezoelectric elements.